Small Breasts
by Oh My Kira
Summary: Naruto always did prefer small breasts...  NaruSaku


**Right now, I lack the motivation to write my other fanfics, but I do have the intense urge to write right now, thus this oneshot was born. It's just a little idea I had the other day, so I wanted to write it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

It was a well known fact in Konoha that Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had the biggest breasts in the entire village. Hell, it wasn't well known, it was just simply _obvious_.

Many men (especially Jiraiya), have fallen for her breasts. After all, most guy's (and some women) liked big breasts, right? The bigger, the better is what people always say. But then again, there is always that select few of men who don't think big breasts are the best...

Like Naruto.

Big breasts had never appealed to him, even before the _incident_. They looked so unnatural, and not to mention they'll sag as the woman gets older. The blonde didn't see the appeal of them.

Naruto was a man that loved the small breasts. To him, they're so cute, just perfect enough for him to fit in his hand. Perfect enough to lick and suck and play with. Just too many good reasons.

But the incident that really made him get turned off by big breasts all together was just a year ago...

_~Flashback~_

_Naruto, dragged by his pervert of a sensei, Jiraiya, was waiting just outside the hotsprings. Jiraiya wanted to do some more 'research,' but this time he was actually going inside the women's hot spring. _

_Naruto shook his head, mentally reprimanding Jiraiya in his head for doing something so idiotic. Why would he go in the women's hotsprings? Wasn't he afraid that a woman was in there? _

_As soon as Jiraiya had gone in, Naruto had left, not wanting to wait for him to get done doing his 'research.' He was going to give Jiraiya a good 15 minutes before he came back._

_Naruto went to eat some ramen to kill some time before returning__. After he saw that 15 minutes had passed, he headed back to the hotsprings. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he didn't see Jiraiya where he had left. _

_"I wonder if he's okay..." Naruto whispered to himself, almost concerned as to what happened to him. He looked around, making sure nobody saw him. "I might as well check and see if he's okay..." _

_Naruto jumped over the wooden fence and landed softly on his feet. He immediately noticed Jiraiya in the corner, looking like he was beat to death. _

_"What happened?" The blonde was about go over there and check on Jiraiya, but stopped when a voice called out._

_"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?" _

_He looked right in front of him and gasped._

_Tsunade stood in front of him, in her all naked glory. She looked like she was just getting out of the pool of water right as Naruto came in. _

_"Well? Are you with Jiraiya?" She asked, ready to punch to the blonde in the face if he answered incorrectly. _

_His cerulean blue eye twitched as he was focused on her breasts. They were so... disgusting. They sagged, a lot, and there were many veins near the nipples. They were too big... _

_Naruto mumbled something incoherently. _

_"WHAT?" The Godaime roared._

_Naruto didn't mean for it to slip out, but..._

_"Ew..." He whispered to himself as he couldn't tear his eyes off of her old breasts. _

_"That's it!" She raised her fist. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Her fist came slamming into his face, sending him flying back through the fence, effectively creating a giant hole in it. _

_He landed on ground, his face in it as he laid there for a few minutes. The image of her breasts were still burned into his memory._

_"Ew..."_

_~End Flashback~_

And to this day, Naruto thinks he will never like big breasts, no matter who they belong to.

Like he said, there's just too many good reasons to like small breasts.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" He could hear a voice in the distance.

And just one of those reasons just happened to be that his Sakura-chan had cute small ones.

"Naruto?"

The blonde awoke from his daydream. His eyes immediately went from her breasts and back to her face. "Oh, sorry, Sakura-chan." He grinned, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed.

His girlfriend of seven months eyed him suspiciously, her arms folded over her chest. "What were you staring at?" She leered at him slightly, knowing what the answer probably was.

A rare smirk graced the blonde's whiskered face as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder length pink hair.

Her arms soon went around his neck as she enjoyed the sweet embrace they were sharing. He removed his arms from her waist, though. Before Sakura could say a thing, his hands swiftly went to her shirt and ripped it open, making her gasp.

"Naruto-!"

He ripped her bra off, too, and his hands went to her breasts, already massaging them as he played with them. "I was staring at these." He said, hungrily as he leaned over and captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

His other hand cupped the other one as he marveled at how soft the flesh was. She moaned at the sensations his tongue was making on her sensitive nipple. His other hand rubbed and twisted the other nipple softly as he took his mouth off of her breast.

He looked down at her twin mounds, admiring them as he massaged them both in circles. Even though they were small, they were so perky and soft. And the best part was that they fit perfectly in his hands.

They were so cute and small, just the way he liked them.

Wait, no, scratch that.

The best part was that they belonged to Sakura, and they were all his.

* * *

**Sorry if anyone was OOC, but this was made to be at least slightly humorous. Well I hoped you liked this oneshot! :D **

**Actually, I also think there's an omake at the end of one of the Shippuden episodes where Naruto says he prefers small breasts. I remember watching it once xD He said something like "I prefer small breasts like Sakura-chan's" And Sakura ends up punching him when she hears that. xD It was funny.**

**Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes! D: And I'm sorry if this offends anyone who has big breasts xD Believe me, mine aren't small either!  
**

**Well, please r&r! :D**


End file.
